The present embodiments relate to ultrasound imaging. In particular, imaging based on detection of shear waves is provided.
Current time-of-flight estimation of the shear wave propagation either tracks some attribute of the waveform, such as the peak displacement, or computes the delay lag of the waveforms. The former uses only a single data point, so is error prone. The later is limited by sampling resolution and suffers from a lack of accuracy.